


Double The Spouse

by ivanthesilent



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is feeling down after seeing his family and Dream has a fun way to cheer him up
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Double The Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> i have dream and fundy shimejis and the dream ones kept cloning, which spawned really funny pictures of one fundy surrounded by many dreams, so i just wanted to write a cute thing about it. if it sucks im sorry

Fundy breathed out as he fell on his bed, ignoring his spouse in the hallway. He let out soft whines as he curled up on the sheets, his tail wrapped around himself. He was happy to be home, but his meeting with his family still hung over him even then. 

His family didn’t like him, he could tell that. Wilbur seemed to care, but he was still talking about his choice of marrying Dream. Wilbur didn’t like Dream at all, he was very obviously unsure of him. Fundy tried to convince him that it was fine, but he was never able to. Wilbur just treated him like he was a weak child that would be hurt at the simplest of things. 

His other family could care less about him though, they barely even respected him. He couldn’t wait to leave and go home, but even then, he couldn’t even try and ask Dream to lay down with him. Fundy knew Dream would do it anyway, it wasn’t a secret how upset he was. He was so glad that he lived with Dream, even if Wilbur was right with how dangerous he was.

Dream was far from human, and had many physical traits that made him unsafe. But he would never hurt Fundy at all, even if he did it would be an accident and he would blame himself for the whole day. Fundy was glad to live with Dream though, even if he had stuff that could be deadly. 

Speaking of his spouse, Fundy could hear the door open behind him. He didn’t turn to Dream since he was just exhausted. It didn’t take too long before he felt Dream wrap his arms around his waist, laying down behind him. Dream buried his face against the back of Fundy’s neck. Usually Fundy was the one holding Dream, which got hard with how much taller Dream was, but sometimes they liked doing this instead. 

“You don’t have to keep visiting them,” Dream mumbled. Fundy sighed as he curled up more. He knew it was good advice, but at the same time it was hard letting his family go. Dream keeps telling him that they’re not worth it, but he still didn’t stop. There was a part of him that wanted the attention from his family, even when he knew that it wouldn’t ever come, “Just let me give you what you need, I would happily give it up for you.”

Fundy let out another small whine, he hated the thought of Dream giving up stuff for him. It hurt so much for him to see that. Fundy knows that he needs attention, and he just doesn’t want Dream to give him that as one person when he needs more than that. 

Dream pulled away from Fundy, making him tense. He didn’t want him to think that he was upset with him. Fundy started to turn back to talk to Dream until he felt two pairs of arms around him, which made him pause. Dream could have multiple arms, so that wasn’t surprising on its own. It’s just that the arms aren’t coming from the same place. 

Fundy looked down to see Dream’s head on his waist. He looked the same, with the same mask and scent, but his hair was green. It wasn’t a secret that his hair wasn’t actually blonde, Fundy noticed that his roots were different before when messing with it. But Dream wasn’t capable of changing his hair with shapeshifting. 

“If you want attention that bad then I can just be as many people as you need,” Dream said, the voice coming from next to Fundy’s shoulder. Fundy looked back to see Dream, but this version had the familiar blonde hair, “I should have told you before, but I can kind of clone myself. It’s not something I do often, but I thought that you might like it.”

Fundy felt Dream move his head to give him a soft kiss on the head, a laugh escaping from him. His mood was better than it was before, a smile stuck on his face as he felt both versions of his spouse hug him. Eventually Fundy unraveled so that he could face the original Dream, while the copy laid on his stomach 

“Everyday I learn something new about you,” Fundy sighed. Dream laughed quietly, which was echoed by the other version, “Have you ever used it to mess with people? Or me?”

“I haven’t used it for that yet, but I’m sure you would want to do that,” Dream said. Fundy nodded happily as he lifted his hand up to pet the Dream copy’s hair, “It would be nice to do that, especially with your help.”

Fundy heard a soft purr from both versions, telling him that Dream could feel what his copy’s felt. Dream just nuzzled his face under Fundy’s head, taking off his hat and putting it somewhere else before messing with his hair. Fundy yawned with a small squeak, finally starting to rest. 

Dream seemed to fall asleep first, at least the original one did. Fundy looked down as he felt the copy shift around on his stomach. It was an odd thing to get used to, but Dream has had weirder things that Fundy has learned about. It was still Dream, just a copy of him. The copy looked up at him, head tilted to the side. Fundy had to admit, he did like the green hair. 

“I’m glad you feel better, Fundy,” Dream said. Fundy laughed as he held Dream’s head in his hands, leaning over to kiss his head. Dream hummed as he pushed Fundy back down on the bed, “Now get some rest.”

Fundy mumbled an agreement as he started to let himself fall asleep, feeling the copy of his spouse curl back on his stomach. He liked how Dream wanted to use his power to make copies of himself just to give him the attention he wants. It looks like it seems to take energy out of Dream, too. 

It was an odd form of gaining the affection that he wanted, but it was from someone that cared about him, and that's exactly what he needed. Fundy was glad to learn it this way, where Dream was trying to comfort him. As weird as it was, Fundy strangely liked having his spouse as two people. Especially since even when he was sleeping, there would be another version to talk to to keep him company. Why would Fundy need anything else in his life?


End file.
